The last Time Child
by PurplePeople15
Summary: Evelyn Grey has had a hard life. So when a mysterious man with a blue box shows up and offers her the chance of a lifetime, how could she refuse? Along the way she finds out a few things about herself, not only surprising her, but several others as well. Who exactly is Evelyn Grey? And what will she mean to the universe?
1. A Bad Day

Rain poured from the sky as a lone figure walked down the dark, deserted street.

Her black boots splashed in the puddles while her grey coat was pelted with raindrops. She clutched the sides of her hood, and appeared to be fighting away not just the water that fell effortlessly from the sky, but all the invisible horrors of the night that threatened to harm her.

She strode purposefully down the street, never stopping till she came to the elegant house on the right.

Number twenty-three Strawberry Lane was a tall building with two stories made up of red brick that surrounded four square windows and the small round one at the top.

On the roof stood a chimney, black smoke leaking through its dusty jaws and disapated into the finally fresh air that engulfed it.

The slender girl walked up to the dark wooden front door, and rolled her eyes at finding it locked. Pulling out her rusty key from her jean pocket she unlocked the door, and pushed it open, stepping inside.

Stuffing the key back into her pocket, she looked around the darkened house and silently started towards the stairs.

Suddenly the lamp flickered on, and she stopped dead in her tracks, closing her puffy red eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come back." A gruff voice said.

Sighing, she turned around and looked at the man who stepped out of the shadows.

He was a bigger man, with balding, brown hair and sharp, cold brown eyes that almost looked black.

"I thought we'd finally gotten rid of you." He sneered

The girl threw back her hood, revealing long, brown hair that curled slightly at the bottom.

Her dark green eyes showed hints of anger, and also fear as she continued to gaze at the man across from her.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" He spat

"I'm sorry, Uncle Matt." She whispered dropping her gaze.

Her uncle scoffed, walking over towards her.

"Oh, you're going to be." Uncle Matt hissed

"Evelyn Grey, the girl who runs away from all her troubles." He said beginning to circle her

She looked up at her uncle, anger evident in her eyes.

"I don't run away." She said barely managing to keep from shouting.

"Oh no?" Uncle Matt asked, a look of mock surprise on his face.

"Lets see, you ran away when you heard about your parents death. You ran away after a month of living here, the home we so _graciously _offered. Twice from school, and five times, not counting today, in the past three years."

Evelyn looked away as her uncle continued to sneer at her.

"Go to your room, and be prepared for your punishment tomorrow. I'm too tired to deal with you tonight." Uncle Matt spat.

She wasted no time in turning and running up the stairs. Towards the end of the hallway, she opened the old wooden door and revealed another set of stairs, which she climbed up.

At the top was a blue door, with a sign on it that read; **Evelyn's room. **

Pushing the door open, Evelyn stepped inside and gasped as she looked around at her small room.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, her papers scattered, and bed stripped bare with the covers hanging from her lamps.

Spotting a note tapped to her window, she walked over and read it.

_Dear freak, _

_Maybe next time you'll think twice before making fun of me in front of my friends. Enjoy cleaning up your "room" _

_Your loving cousin -Blaine Donalds _

Evelyn tore the note off, and crumpled it up before throwing it across the room.

She had to bite her lip to keep from crying as she looked around at the mess.

Why? Why would he do this to her?!

He'd bullied her around in front of his "friends" hundreds of times.

Evelyn had been tired of it, and made a comment about how he had to use his strength to make up for his lack of brains.

So what if she embarrassed him, he hurt her everyday!

Sighing, Evelyn pushed her thoughts away, knowing it wouldn't help solve her problems.

She walked around her room, picking up her clothes, folding them, and putting them back into her dresser.

Then she gathered up her papers, and spilled pencils and reorganized them on her desk, before going over and getting her sheets put back on the bed.

Once she was done, she looked over at her clock on the nightstand beside her bed, and saw that it was already twelve o'clock.

Groaning, she went over to her bed, and kneeled down prying up a loose floorboard.

Inside were her most treasured items she possessed.

A photograph of a man and a woman, both tall with brown hair, and kind eyes, that smiled up at her as she reached inside and pulled it out. Turning it over, she stared at the writing and felt tears prick her vision.

_John and Mary Grey. 1972-2002 _

The parents she hardly knew, and would never get to know.

They had adopted her when she was only a year old, and from what Evelyn remembered, they were very kind, and loving. However when she was six years old, they were both tragically killed in a car accident.

So she was sent to live with her mothers' brother, Matt Donalds, his wife, Susan, and their younger son, Blaine who was a year older than Evelyn.

Since then life had gone downhill for Evelyn. The Donalds really didn't like her, and expressed their displeasure every chance they got.

They gave her the smallest bedroom in the house, which also happened to be the attic, and heaped loads of chores on her everyday.

If her chores were not completed, or unsatisfactory, she would be given more, or made to redo them, which often resulted in her staying up to unimaginable hours of the night, or going without food.

Sometimes, like today, Evelyn just couldn't stand it anymore and had to get away for a while.

She wasn't running away, she was just…taking a small break.

Putting the photo down beside her, she looked down at the last two items that lay inside, and pulled them out.

In one hand, she held a small box, which contained her birth certificate and some money she'd managed to save over the years.

In the other hand, she held a small blue journal that was nearly halfway filled with her writing.

Placing the journal up on her bed, she set the box down, and took the lid off. Taking out the small red sack, she opened it up and looked inside. She had around a hundred dollars inside, from doing small jobs through the years.

It wasn't enough to buy much, but it was plenty to get her out of here. Which was all she needed.

Evelyn reached into her jean pocket, and withdrew a few bills, which she put into the sack.

Closing it up, she put it back into the box and placed the lid on, before putting it back inside the hole, along with the photo.

Sliding the floorboard into place, she stood up and went over to her dresser.

She took out a pair of grey sweats, and a red t-shirt, and quickly changed.

Throwing her clothes into the laundry bin next to the dresser, she went back over towards her bed and pulled the covers back before sitting down.

Grabbing her journal, she leaned back against the headboard, and took out the pen inserted inside the journal.

Opening it up, she started to flip to the last page, stopping every once in a while to read what she'd previously wrote. Evelyn could tell on some how upset she had been, as a few of the pages had holes in them, or the ink was a lot darker than normal.

She could also tell how her thoughts had changed over the years.

Her first entries being so optimistic that things would change, only to end with giving up that dream and wishing time would hurry up so she could get out of here.

Turning to the last entry, she opened up her pen and started to share her thoughts and feelings to the only thing she could.

_They did it again today, giving me a list of chores impossible to complete, only to make me do more when I couldn't finish those! So I 'ran away' as Uncle Matt likes to call it. Only to return 'home' and find my room had been destroyed by Blaine. It took me two hours to clean everything up, and he claimed to have done it because I embarrassed him in front of his stupid friends. Honestly, if I could, I would've punched him. But I know that would only get me into more trouble than I already am for "running away" and Blaine would have his gang beat me up. 5 years left till I can finally leave. I can't wait till that day comes! _

Evelyn closed the journal and placed the pen back.

She slid it into her pillow, and grabbed the covers, pulling them over her. Reaching up, she turned off the lamp, and let her eyes adjust to the dark before laying down.

Looking up at the window above her, she sighed and watched as the raindrops slid down the glass, her eyes drooping closed, and at last falling asleep.


	2. A Normal Day

Chapter 2- A normal day

The first rays of sunlight streamed through her window and fell upon Evelyn, who moaned and pulled the covers up over her face. The clock next to her bed showed 6:45 as her alarm began to blare. Huffing, she threw back the covers and pressed a button on the clock, causing the shrill noise to cease. Rubbing a tired hand over her face, she sighed and dragged herself to her feet.

Walking over towards her dresser, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a short sleeved green shirt that matched her changing, she neatly folded up her now shedded articles of clothing and tucked them away safely into the drawers.

She reached down next to her dresser, grabbed her boots, and slid them over her jeans before taking her brush and combing out her tangled brown hair. Pulling it up into a ponytail, Evelyn looked into the mirror and gave herself a small, tired smile. Turning around, she went over to her bed, quickly made it, and pulled out her journal that was buried beneath the sea of sheets.

Bending down, she lifted the loose floorboard and slid the journal inside before closing it back up. After she returned it to its home underneath the floor, she stood up and grabbed her blue backpack that sat waiting by her desk.

Opening it up, she began to put the papers she needed into it before zipping it and swinging it over her shoulder. Picking up her coat, she headed towards the door, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Setting her bag down in a chair, Evelyn went over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and eggs. Putting them down on the counter, she opened up the cupboard and grabbed the cereal and bread, before going and setting those down. She took out a bowl and two plates, and then set them down beside the other things.

Evelyn smiled softly as she remembered how her mother used to bustle about the kitchen, a smile on her face, and humming away to whatever tune was in her mind that morning, as the smell of fresh baked biscuits filled the air.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she grasped a pan from above, and turned on the stove, setting the pan on top of it.

While it was heating, she poured the cereal into the bowl, along with the milk, and dragged herself over to the table and put it down.

Next she went back over and took out two slices of bread, dropping them into the toaster that was turned on low. Turning around, she cracked the eggs into the pan and poured some milk into them.

Stirring it up, she watched as the egg began to sizzle, just as the toast leaped out of the seemingly angry toaster, appearing to have just barely escaped a vicious confrontation.

Grabbing the wounded toast, she placed one on each plate, before returning to the eggs. After a few minutes, she turned off the stove and divided the scrambled eggs up evenly onto the plates. Evelyn took the plates to the table and went back to the counter to pour three tall glasses of orange juice. Setting those down on the table, she walked over and placed the pan in the sink before putting the leftover ingredients away.

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she sighed when she saw that it was already 7:30. The rest of them would be waking up soon and even though Evelyn desperately wished to leave, she had to stay and finish cleaning up after they ate. As if on cue, her aunt walked through the doorway and immediately scowled when she spotted Evelyn.

"Good morning," she said to her aunt, who ignored her.

Her Aunt Susan was a tall, bony, dark haired woman who always had her nose upturned, and a scowl on her face unless she was looking at her husband or son. She couldn't stand Evelyn and frequently made sure she knew that.

"You need to iron Matt's suit before tonight. He has an important business meeting, and if that suits not ready by 6:30 you can forget your weekend plans for a month. Understand?" her aunt asked, not even looking over at her.

"Yes ma'am," Evelyn said rolling her eyes. Wonderful, her never-ending list just grew longer! While her aunt sat down, and started eating her cereal, her cousin, Blaine, stumbled in wearing a set of baggy jeans and a dark red shirt.

"Morning, mum," he said, yawning. Evelyn watched as her aunt turned to him, a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning, baby. Come sit down and eat, before it gets cold." Blaine walked over towards the table, pushing into Evelyn as he went by. She gritted her teeth and looked away, wishing they'd just hurry up so she could leave.

"Susan, have you seen my shoes?" Uncle Matt asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes dear, I set them by your chair." Her uncle grunted, sitting down into his chair and began to slide his shoes on. Looking over at Evelyn, a sneer spread across his face.

"I would really like to read the paper this morning, but it doesn't seem to have arrived," he said. She bit her lip, mulling over the decision to either get his paper or act like she didn't know what he was talking about. Deciding on the latter, she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. If he wanted it so bad, he could get up and get it himself!

However, this seemed to be the wrong choice because as soon as she did that, her uncle jumped up and stalked over towards her. Grabbing her arm roughly, he stared down at her, his brown eyes glinting maliciously and his lips upturned in a fierce snarl.

"You are treading on thin ice, girl," he spat, leaning so close to her face that Evelyn could feel his spit on her. She barely managed to keep from flinching and willed herself to not show him the fear that was currently taking hold of her. Instead she tried to muster a bored look and must have done a good job because his grip on her arm tightened. "I can always add on to your punishment, and while we're on the subject I might as well tell you what that is."

Evelyn glared up at him, her dark green eyes filled with loathing and a hint of worry as to exactly what the punishment would include.

"Everyday, for a week, you will have an addition ten chores added to the ones you already have. This includes any and all requests your aunt, Blaine, or I ask of you. If they are not complete, then they will carry over to the weekend, which is when they will be finished. Even if you have other "plans." He stared at her, his eyes daring her to try and protest. Evelyn clenched her teeth together and nodded sharply.

"Yes sir," she said tersely.

"Good, now go get the paper." He released her arm, and Evelyn quickly stepped away from him and made her way to the front door. She shivered as the chilly; October morning air hit her, causing goose bumps to , she walked down to the end of the lawn and picked up the newspaper before hurrying back inside the warm house. Evelyn brought the paper to her uncle, who took it without a word. Gathering up the empty dishes from the table, Evelyn took them over to the sink and started to wash them.

"Well, I best be off. I'll see you after work." Her uncle stood up, kissed his wife goodbye and headed over to the front door.

"Alright, goodbye dear." Aunt Susan looked at the clock before turning back towards Blaine who was still sitting at the table playing some game on his phone. "You should probably head off to, you don't want to be late for school."

Blaine sighed and stood up, not looking up from his phone as he too walked towards the door, grabbing his bag.

"Later mum!" he yelled before shutting the door.

Evelyn listened as both her uncle's car and Blaine's car took off right as she finished her last dish. Wiping her hands off, she quickly went over and grabbed her bag, and jacket. Pulling on her coat as she walked to the door, she didn't even bother to tell her aunt goodbye. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked to the corner of the street where a boy was standing, hand in his jean pocket as he looked around.

He wore a white, long sleeved collared shirt with a blue sweater vest over it and had light brown hair that was neatly trimmed. His square, wire glasses made his blue eyes stand out more than normal_._ When he spotted Evelyn he smiled, waving at her and she smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Noah," she said, walking up to him.

"Good morning Eve. How are you?" he asked in a soft voice.

They both turned to the right, and continued walking down the street.

"I'm alright," she said, knowing that he wouldn't believe her and almost hoping he would.

"Hmm alright? I take it that it was a typical morning then?" Noah asked. Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

Ever since that first day, eight years ago, when Noah had comforted Evelyn after Blaine made fun of her in front of the entire classroom, he'd been able to tell when she was hurt, or upset, and he always seemed to somehow know when she was lying about it.

"I suppose, maybe a bit worse than other times."

Noah looked at her, his blue eyes shinning with concern.

"Did Blaine do something to you? If he did, I swear I'll go beat him."

She laughed, playfully nudging him off the sidewalk. "Noah, you know you couldn't hurt a fly."

Noah stepped back on the sidewalk, a wide grin on his face. "Aw, you don't think I could take him?"

Evelyn shook her head at her friend, though secretly touched by his offer. "Considering he's five times bigger than you, and captain of the wrestling team, I don't think you'd stand much of a chance."

He sighed dramatically and looked away pouting.

"I suppose you're right. Oh, I have something for you!" Noah slid his brown backpack off and opened it up, pulling out a bag with five scones inside and handed them to Evelyn. "Here you go, dad made a fresh batch this morning for the bakery and had a few extra." Evelyn took them and smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, what kind did he make today?" she asked, opening it up and pulling one out.

"Try and guess," he said grinning. Taking a bite out of it, Evelyn's smile grew as she realized they were her favorite.

"Blueberry lemon!"

"Correct!" Noah nodded.

"You'll have to tell your dad thanks for me," she said as she put the rest away into her backpack.

"Or you could tell him later today when you're over?"

Evelyn sighed, her smile fading. "I would love to come over, but I can't. They gave me an extra amount of chores because I 'ran away' yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry Eve. I could have my dad call them and say you were helping over at the bakery?" Noah suggested.

"No, even if they did believe that, they'd never let me go unpunished."

As they turned another corner, the enormous cream-colored building of Easton High school came into view with its bright, blue lion crested flags flying tall and proud in the wind. People were scattered about the green lawns chatting to one another as they waited for the bells to ring, signaling them to head off to class. Noah and Evelyn walked up to the front doors, right as the bells rang and headed off to their first class which they had together.

And thus began Evelyn's very long day.


End file.
